


A Fighting Desire - OneShot

by Atrix333



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrix333/pseuds/Atrix333
Summary: Izaya pushes it, if you'd like to say. The Information Broker merely wanted to have some fun. Even if it meant embarrassing Shizuo in the process. This is just a fantasy between my OC and my two favorite characters from Durarara!!





	

Things were always strange in the life of Atrix Wolfhaven. Each day brought on even more than the day before. Refreshing, yet overwhelming. Ikebukuro was filled with activity, people going this way and that. Some were more hyperactive than others were, but the difference was a good thing. It wasn't boring. The city was far from quiet.

Hearing a loud crash, Atrix turned her attention to the source. A... Vending machine?

"IZAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Came the shout. Upon the shout, a male with black hair, auburn eyes, and a black jacket waltzed right past her. Of course, her teal eyes nearly bulged open when her sight landed on a blond man dressed in a bartender uniform. He had lifted another kind of machine above his head. No ordinary human could have done that. What made it worse? She was right in the pathway.

"Eh?!" Letting her instincts take over, Atrix nearly dodged the hunk of metal in time. "That's not nice, Shizu-chan. You nearly hit a lady~" Taunting words came from the black haired man. His red eyes glanced sideways at her. This wasn't at all out of the ordinary in this city. After spending a week in Ikebukuro, she was well aware of the man named Shizuo had a short fuse, namely towards the black haired man, Izaya. From what she witnessed, anyone could be on the other end of whatever the guy decided to throw.

This wasn't the first time Atrix found herself in this situation, becoming stuck in their small war zone. Just as she thought, Izaya came up from behind her and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "Atrix-chaaaan, could you do me a favor and keep Shizu-chan busy for a few minutes?" He smiled before his hands slid down to the small of her back, pushing her forward.

What did that mean? Well, good thing the girl knew how to dodge. Barely keeping her footing, she crouched to avoid the swing of a sign.

"Get back here, you damn flea!" Shizuo growled as he got ready to throw the now crooked sign, much like a spear.

How was she supposed to calm down this man when his temper was aimed at the other? Better question, why was she being used as a getaway? "H-hey, Shizuo, why don't you put that down?" Atrix stammered, her teal eyes showing wariness and concern. Her hands were raised in a form of defense. The blond's eyes snapped to her.

"Move it."

Atrix shook her head quickly. She knew her denying his right to go about this scuffle wasn't ideal, but it may be enough to dissuade the ongoing violence.

Just like she hoped, Shizuo let out a loud sigh, clearly frustrated. Izaya was already out of sight. Chasing him would prove to be of no use without him being in sight. Next time. Next time he wouldn't get away. Dropping the sign, the man turned around only to pause.

"Stay away from that damn flea," He advised. Though, he was the one to talk. Shizuo was aware the girl often appeared when there was some form of fight between he and the other. He was quite relieved to find she never got struck by his throws of machines and metals. He hated violence, yet his fuse was something he never worked on.

As for Atrix, when she realized the danger had passed, her shoulders slumped in relief. "I'm not trying to run into him," She said in return. If she could say anything, it would be the wish to stay clear from these situations. It was going to be the death of her if it kept up.

Having said what he wanted, Shizuo went on his way. Atrix watched his retreating form before she started on her own way. Being on her own, the young woman lived alone in an apartment. One that wasn't overly priced. How rare. It was as she was walking home when she felt that familiar presence.

"I really have to hand it to you, or rather, thank you for helping me out back there," Just as she thought, Izaya was still lingering around. Of course, it was far from the bartender's sight.

Atrix paused briefly before continuing to walk on.

"You wound me~ Don't ignore me, Atrix-chan," Izaya pretended to pout as he came out of the shadows. Right in her pathway. Being forced to stop, the female looked warily at the man. His eyes held their usual gleam.

Dealing with people wasn't something Atrix was used to. Particularly the man standing before her. From others, she knew he was a dangerous being, an information broker. One who played dirty. If she had to be honest, it was rather frightening to have him hanging around her so often. Whether it was intentional or not.

Studying him for a moment, she figured there wasn't much of a way around it. "What do you want?" She asked in a softer voice than she had intended.

Izaya smiled at her words. "Nothing in particular. I just wanted to confirm something~." Like that wasn't concerning whatsoever.

"And that would be...?" Atrix eyed him.

"A secret~," He finished.

Atrix blinked before shaking her head. It was time to call it a day. "Um, then get to it..?" The female's words sounded more like a suggestion rather than a statement. Izaya didn't say anything to that, though his smile wasn't entirely innocent. Taking the chance, the female continued on. The footsteps behind told her the man was following her. It was several steps later she realized the guy was following her. Why?

It made her uncomfortable. Atrix didn't try to stop him either, for she knew it would prove to be futile. Izaya was a clever man. "I don't suppose now that you know where I live; you'd go on your way, would you?"

"What? No tea for your guest?" Izaya mocked his hurt. It peeved her she couldn't do anything against him. Though, it was a manner to ask a guest if they'd like something to drink. To be fair, she didn't want him as a guest. He forced his own way in.

Unlocking the door, Atrix opened and allowed the man to go in first. A silent prayer was said in her head, hoping the other would satisfy his curious needs and go on his way. That wasn't the case, however, as Izaya clapped his hands together.

"I'll go make the tea! It's the least I could do to thank you," The black haired male stated. It didn't give her anytime to respond, for he had already disappeared into the kitchen. It didn't take a genius to find that quite odd. Suspicious even. It was with hesitation that she sat down on one of the couches in her living room. It was an apartment, but it was spacious. A welcoming thing.

However, it was the uninvited man who left the woman feeling uncomfortable. Really, why did he insist on making the tea? It was in her right mind to be suspicious! Or cautious at the very least.

"And here you are~," Izaya handed the steaming cup straight to her hand. He watched, but frowned when auburn eyes witnessed Atrix placing the cup down onto the coffee table. Plucking it right back off the table, he eyed the cup. "Did I brew it wrong?" He questioned. The expression be gave reflected his question. "Now, that can't be right! Shouldn't you at least try it?" He held the cup out to her once more.

Atrix stared at the cup. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with the amber coloring of the liquid, but who was to say there wasn't anything harmful in there? "I'm not thirsty. I'd have made you tea, but not myself," The female turned her head away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Drawing the cup back, Izaya's voice sounded strangely loud inside the room. "This won't do at all. I guess... I don't have much of a choice. Unknown to her, the man had then brought the cup to his own lips, and filled his mouth full of the tea. Reaching out, his slender fingers cupped her chin, forcing her to face him. Without giving time for the other to react, Izaya moved in and pressed his lips against her's.

It came as a shock to her. Atrix's eyed widened as she felt something soft and warm against her lips. Izaya wasted no time in sliding his tongue over her lips, which gapped as a response. It gave him the opening to slide his tongue into her mouth. At this point, Atrix had squeezed her eyes shut.

What was happening? As she asked her that, she felt the unfamiliar touch pushing past her lips. Her cheeks flamed up. Another moment later and she felt herself swallow something tangy. The tea! Trying to pull herself away, she was only greeted by being pinned by the man's arms. He didn't stop there. He kept the kiss going, and let his tongue wrestle with her's. Atrix's hands clenched at Izaya's shirt.

Once when he was satisfied, Izaya released his hold on her and let her fall back onto the couch. Her breathing was uneven, breathless from the kiss.

It was at this point when dizziness struck the female. Her vision became blurred, and the will to get away ebbed into nothing. What was happening? Why did her body feel so heavy? Why did Izaya kiss her? No... What did he DO?! All these questions and no way to find their answer. As her consciousness slipped away, her ears picked up on the man's words.

"A fun time awaits us, my dear Atrix-chan~" It was after those words when her mind went black.

\--------------------

Shizuo did have a home. It wasn't like he wandered the street to no degree. The male was out late for other reasons. He didn't have to say what they were either. All he knew was the moment his eyes landed on that one man he hated; he was going to kill him. He knew more than anyone, much to his annoyance that Izaya wasn't going to leave Ikebukuro. Not without enough force.

So, what was he to do when that flea appeared in front of him of his own accord? His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, but before he could say anything, the other male was the first to break the silence.

"Helping you is the last thing I've ever wanted, however, I can at least share that your Pop Idol brother got himself into a hostage situation," Izaya lifted his arms slightly up in a shrug. As though he could really care less.

"What?!" Shizuo gritted his teeth. Was he lying or was his little brother truly in danger? He shouldn't have anything to worry about if he ended up in another predicament, but he didn't feel he should trust the information broker. No one should.

"Now, why would I like about this?" Izaya questioned, a mock of hurt coming off his posture. "In fact, I can even tell you the location!" He then clapped his hands and twirled. The man went on to disclose the location of which his 'brother' was being held. In reality, it was the home of Atrix.

Shizuo had his hands clenched into fists. It wasn't worth not checking it out. He had strength that went unrivaled. Protecting his brother was going to be his priority just then. He had an idea of where the address was as well, though he's never been that way. The ex-bartender sent a glare towards the other. "You're dead if I find out you're lying. Got it?" Not that he didn't plan on killing Izaya anyway. Oh, he hated him.

Taking off, Shizuo ran towards the address the information broker had given to him. As he reached the door, he paused before banging the door down. Who had time to knock him Kasuka was possibly in harm's way?! It was what greeted him in the next room, the room right across from the doorway that took him by surprise.

"Atrix?!" Shizuo halted, his eyes wide with his moment of shock. He didn't sense the sleeping gas that was leaking in the room.

"Huh?" Shizuo's vision blurred as he stumbled forward. Shit. This was a trick by Izaya after all. "Damn.... Flea...!" Physical attacks was one thing, a fume was another. The tall blond was soon asleep against the wall he had made it too.

With a press of a button, Izaya stood at the entrance, a smirk resting on his lips. "My, that was easier than I thought~"

\----------

Atrix woke to a figure hovering over her face. Realizing she wasn't alone, her eyes popped opened. It didn't take long to know what it was. "Izaya..?" Her voice came out in a tremble. Yes, she remembered what had happened. While she wasn't aware of what she had consumed, she was conscious about him forcing her to take a drug through a kiss.

"No need to be frightened~ I'm just setting things up to have fun~" Izaya answered with his usual smile.

It didn't settle well with the female whatsoever. Izaya wasn't someone who could be taken lightly. The fact he drugged her was a fine example of that. When she was able to, the girl sat up. Why was he even there? This wouldn't be leading to anything good. She was certain of that. Atrix shook her head. Her body still felt sluggish. Sitting up was hard, but doable.

"Now that you're awake, let's get down to business, shall we~?" Izaya moved to wrap an arm around the female's shoulder and pulled her into a standing position. It made her realize another detail. Her daywear had been changed to a flimsy nightgown. Her mouth gaped opened in a silent embarrassed cry. Izaya did not say anything, but kept that knowing smirk as he partially pulled her to another room.

Atrix let out a scream that was cut off as the black-haired man covered her mouth to prevent the neighbors from growing suspicious. What made her scream was a still unconscious Shizuo. A NAKED, TIED UP Shizuo. While her mouth was covered, her eyes were not. His hands were tied to the bedpost in a way where he couldn't use his hands to break free. A cloth covered his mouth to prevent him from speaking when he woke up.

Izaya let her go and gave her a nudge forward. Unable to stop herself from pitching forward, Atrix squeezed her eyes shut as she fell forward. "Open your eyes, Atrix-chan~" the male instructed, placing a hand down onto the small of her back. The gesture did the trick. The female opened her eyes only to have her gaze met with Shizuo's manhood. And boy, was she close!

Cheeks becoming redder than a tomato, Atrix struggled against Izaya's hand. He wouldn't let her get up. "Don't ruin the fun!" He placed a little more pressure between her shoulder blades, forcing her nose to touch the exposed member. Atrix whimpered before Izaya pulled her back, only to place his hands over her's and guide them to Shizuo's cock. The female did her best to resist, but when she felt a hot tickle of breath on her air, she lost the resistance battle. The palms of her hands met the warmth of his penis.

Izaya was laughing as he helped her slide her hands up and down. Atrix trembled, for he was too strong to be freed from.

"Doesn't that feel nice~?" Izaya asked, his voice right beside her ear. "Now it's your turn to keep this up," the undertone told her he wouldn't appreciate it if she stopped. So, when he lifted his hands off of her's, Atrix reluctantly kept it up. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Her eyes popped open when the black-haired man tugged at her shirt. "Let's get you out of that~ You won't be needing your clothes, you know~."

Just as Izaya pulled her shirt off, they heard a disgruntled noise, alerting them to the stirring Shizuo. Fear struck Atrix's heart. Enough to make her freeze with what she was reluctantly doing in the first place. Izaya smirked and dropped the discarded shirt to the floor. The motion was enough to gain the blond's attention.

"What the hell is this?! Izaya!" Shizuo glared sharply at the other male, pulling harshly against the restraints on his wrists. His eyes flickered down to the scared looking woman and at what she was doing. His cheeks grew red. He couldn't bring himself to push Atrix away when his real anger went towards the damn information broker.

"You damn, flea! What the hell is wrong with you?! Let me- Ah!" Shizuo shivered as the hands on his cock started rubbing against him. Izaya had replaced his hands on top of Atrix's to continue the motion from before.

"Why not sit back and enjoy something for once, Shizu-chan~? Atrix is here to do that, you know," Izaya grinned as he tightened his grip before released his hold to let the girl continue on her own. "Don't forget to use your mouth too, Atrix-chan~."

As though to emphasis his words, he forced her to lean forward enough for her gaping lips to touch the man's member. Atrix trembled. Why was this even happening to her? With an immense amount of hesitation, she let her tongue out and let it slowly slid over the warmth in her hands. The soft moan that came from Shizuo made it obvious it brought him pleasure. She heard a near choked voice telling her to stop, yet the underlying tone almost didn't sound like he wanted it to.

Izaya chuckled as he used the opportunity to tug off the rest of Atrix's nightwear, leaving her only in her undergarments. Her face continuously remained red. "Come on now, why not put a little more into it~?" He suggested sweetly to Atrix.

There really wasn't much of a choice, was there? Atrix closed her eyes and brought the male's tip to her lips, her tongue flickering over it. Shizuo pulled against the restraints again, his eyes glazing over at this unfamiliar pleasure. "Y-you don't have to do this, Atrix!"

"Oh, but it sounds like you WANT this to happen~," The other man spoke teasingly, his hands going up into the air. As though the words rung true, Shizuo growled and looked away. Was there nothing he could do to get out of this?

Atrix mouth soon covered Shizuo's length, at least partially. Her breathing became labored as an undeniable urge came over her. As though driven by instinct, Atrix begun to suckle on the member in her mouth. A surprised moan came from the throat of the ex-bartender.

What came as a shock to Atrix was Izaya reaching from behind and grabbing onto her breasts before snapping the bra off, the Palm of his hands cupping the bare skin of the plump mounds. The sensation was weird to the girl, yet it was enough for a moan to escape from her lips. "Oh? You like that, Atrix-chan~?" He asked as he nipped her earlobe. His fingers skillfully teased her nipples.

The course of action only made her increase the sucking of Shizuo's member. His fingernails dug into the palms of his hands. When this was over, he was going to kill Izaya for sure! The pleasure he was receiving was enough for him. He couldn't deny that he couldn't harm Atrix, she was one of the few who he didn't feel any ill towards. She didn't get on his nerves like others do. Even in the current, forced situation, it was more of a blessing to be aroused by the woman. Wait- what the hell is he thinking?! Shizuo shook his head, but his hips soon bucked on their own in an attempt to get the sensation to increase. Even for him, it was embarrassing.

Atrix wasn't in any better position either. The man's member was shoved further into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Her teal eyes widened from surprise. It also begun feeling different. Bigger. Harder.

Izaya snickered as he pushed down with half of his weight, enough to be able to grind his hips into her's. One of his hands glided down from her breast, over her stomach, and ending over the thin material of the underwear. He had to press more down on top of her to prevent her from squirming too freely. "Shizu-chan can't be the only one who feels pleasure out of this~ Something MORE is going to happen anyway, so just enjoy it~." As to to prove his point, his pointer and middle finger started to massage the female's clit. He could feel Atrix shiver from the sensation.

Atrix did her best to remain still, but in order to even attempt that, she resorted to focusing more on the blowjob she was giving to the man below her. The more she did, the more aroused he became. It wasn't just her, but with each rub her own region got, the more wet she became.

Izaya pressed on as his thumb pulled the last barrier aside, his finger now rubbing the soaking lips underneath. That was a whole new wave of undeniable pleasure. A louder moan came from her, enough to make her release the member in her mouth. The black-haired man continued to rub until he slide his finger past the nether entrance and inside her. Another moan came.

"My, how wet you are, Atrix-chan~," Izaya smiled as he unzipped his pants to let out his own cock. "Let's reverse things, hm?" To show what he implied, he pulled Atrix away from Shizuo for a brief moment in order to adjust her position, all the while pulling the panties off completely. Her vagina was close to Shizuo's lips, while Atrix was facing Izaya. Two decently sized members displayed in front of her. As blank as her mind was, she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. Her heart pounded as he drew his length closer to her.

Shizuo's own mind was drawing to a blank, despite fighting to keep his thoughts straight. However, he was a man as well. It was also Atrix he was doing this with. What would be the death of him was being aware Izaya Orihara was the one pulling the strings. His mind slipped and his arousal went more to his head. Without thinking, his tongue snaked out and met with the moistened nether lips. Atrix's back arched from yet another new sensation of the man's tongue grazing her private area. That gave Izaya enough time to push his tip inside her mouth. He went right into the thrusting while the other stuck his tongue into the entrance. He lapped at the juices coming from inside.

Atrix whimpered from the pleasure, while she was left to provide pleasure to Izaya's member. As the man thrust his hips, Atrix's tongue brushed against the skin. To keep her in place, he rested his hands on the back of her head. The more he bucked his hips, the harder his length became with arousal. Shizuo's own arousal was close to her. Her reluctance decreased as she reached out to grasp the penis. Caressing at first, she squeezed his balls, as her fingers teased the rest of his cock.

In response, Shizuo sucked hard on the woman's clit, both of them releasing a moan. It was enough to send the inexperienced female into an orgasm. Her shriek of pleasure was muffled by Izaya's thrusts.

Having her juices squirted all over someone's face was embarrassing enough; it just wasn't going to change. Izaya had other things in store, and that alone was obvious.

As though to prove her point, Izaya gave a few more thrusts before pulling his dick out of the young woman's mouth. Gasps came in and out of her. With Shizuo still tied, Izaya kept that smirk on his lips as he pulled Atrix up and towards him. His arm pressed her naked body against his own clothes body. "Time for the main entree, my friend~." Izaya made her crawl over the blond man, until he was satisfied with where she was.

Realizing what was about to happen, Atrix looked desperately over at him. "I- I can't do this!" She whimpered, her teal eyes wild. She was a virgin. Reading enough books left her aware that the first time hurt. It didn't help knowing it wasn't the male making the first move.

"It will only hurt of a moment. After that, it's all pleasure! Besides... I say Shizu-chan is eager to release his load inside you, as much as I~," Izaya teased as he moved behind her once when he had discarded his own clothes. His arms circled around the woman's chest to pull her backwards, pulling her up enough to provide the opportunity to push Shizuo's cock inside of her. "You can squeeze onto me if you would feel better that way~."

Without giving any more words of 'comfort', One of Izaya's arms went down over her waist to assist her in taking the other man's length. A cry of pain came from her as just past the tip entered her. Pausing, he waited to see what Shizuo will do now that things had come this far.

Shizuo gaped his mouth open in a silent moan as he felt the tightness around the tip of his length. His breathing became labored as he tried to resist the urge to thrust the rest of his way inside of the girl. He had heard Atrix's cry. She was a virgin as much as he was. His self-control slipped away. "You damn... Flea!" Cursing Izaya, his hips bucked as he thrust his member hard into her. The cry Atrix let out reflected the pain.

Izaya was quick to press his lips against Atrix's, cutting the cry off before it got too loud. His tongue entered her mouth before he pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. There he saw tears threaten to spill. Oh, seeing her look so powerless... Pleased him.

Atrix trembled from the pain, only for a new wave to come when Izaya hoisted her hips up before he forced her back down. It hurt. But the more the thrusts continued, the more it turned into pleasure. Seeing this, he kept her positioned just slightly higher to make Shizuo provide the thrusts. 'Too bad letting his restraints go would mean my fun will end.' Izaya will just have to make do.

That included getting his own pleasure. He gently forced Atrix down, enough for her chest to push into the man below. It also provided Shizuo more reason to keep his thrust up.

Izaya grinded his member slowly against Atrix's rear, his finger dipping into her butthole. Atrix let out a gasped as she tried to get him to stop. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he positioned himself over her back, his chest against her bare back as he pushed his length inside her asshole. The stretch sent the girl squirming. It was a lost cause while pinned between two guys. Shizuo wasn't thrilled either, but his body no longer obeyed him.

Izaya timed his thrusts to go the opposite of when Shizuo's, giving the utmost constant pleasure to her. Atrix gripped the sheets beside the blond, her face contorted from the double penetration she received. Shizuo growled in frustration, as he wished his hands weren't bound as they were. He wanted to kiss her.

"Atrix," Shizuo called her name in a desirable voice, his eyes gleaming as he kept his thrusts up. Atrix looked up at him, her own eyes reflecting the pleasure she was getting. Somehow, through the haze, she was able to figure out what the man wanted. Craning her neck forward, she placed her soft lips against Shizuo's. Izaya's hand snaked around to cup and squeeze one of her breasts. That was enough to grant the ex-bartender permission to slide his tongue into her mouth. She didn't resist. He went far enough to guide her tongue into his own mouth.

Izaya narrowed his eyes and increased his thrusts, making them harder and faster. Shizuo did the same as soon as Atrix pulled away from the kiss. Moans filled the room with more frequency as each started teaching their limit. Atrix arched her back once again as the thrusts hit her most sensitive spot, her G-spot, numerous times. Letting out a cry, her walls from inside cleaned against the length inside her as she released her orgasm. Her body twitched from the height of pleasure.

Shizuo gritted his teeth as he felt his member being squeezed. It was the final push to send him over his limit. Unable to pull out of her, the blond-haired man had no choice but to release his cum inside of her. He grunted as he thrusted one last time before he released his load inside of her. He heard Atrix whimper as she felt his seed fill her uterus enough to over spill.

Izaya was the last of the trip to dump his load inside her. He thrusted several times more fast and hard before his own cum was released inside her ass. It was strange, wasn't it? How humans, male or female alike, can get pleasure from the place that shouldn't. Regardless, Izaya groaned as he pulled his cock out from Atrix.

"Well, that was fun~ I wish I could stay, but I have an important 'date' I must get to," Izaya pretended to be guilty. His job was done. While the fun lasted, he did have matters to attend to. He was quick to put his clothes on and to get his butt out of there, leaving Atrix resting on top of Shizuo.

"Izayaaaaa! Untie me!" Shizuo snapped, yet remained powerless against the restraints pulling against him. His face was still red. Atrix, still trembling from what happened, looked up at him. Seeing her expression, Shizuo stopped moving.

"I'm sorry...," He mumbled, his eyes downcast. Not only were they forced into this situation, but he had ended up filling her up with his seed. Atrix pulled herself up, pulling herself off of his member as she moved up to untie the chains from his wrists.

"It's not your fault," Atrix's voice was soft. With her help, he was able to finally break free. His ankles were easier to free than his arms were. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around the woman. Atrix leaned into his chest.

"I... Want to be with you. While what happened wasn't something I wanted to do, I did already have feelings towards you. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason behind the flea's actions," Shizuo confessed, his arms squeezing her tightly, yet not enough to cause harm. He was angry with Izaya, but he felt warm inside. Towards Atrix. Just because most women ended scared of him, did not mean he didn't crave for that touch. Now he was hold a woman in his arms gently.

Atrix did not say anything at first, but soon nuzzled against the man's chest. "Then, let's stay together." She murmured. Her response left a very happy Shizuo.


End file.
